Loki Broke My Window Again
by Shadow Songstress
Summary: I was having a perfectly fine day until a certain God of Mischief suddenly appeared in my tower, and he broke my new window. To make things worse his golden-haired overprotective big brother, the God of Thunder, also decided to make an appearance and crashed through the roof. I have no idea what's going on, but I do know one thing. That damn Loki broke my window again! R&R AU L/T
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: I was having a perfectly fine day until a certain God of Mischief suddenly appeared in my tower, and he broke my new window. To make things worse his golden-haired overprotective big brother, the God of Thunder, also decided to make an appearance and crashed through the roof. I have no idea what's going on, but I do know one thing. That damn Loki broke my window again! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or anything affiliated it aside from the plot of this story! **

**So I have no idea why I decided to write this story.**

**It just hit me in the middle of the night while I was trying to sleep. **

**Those plot bunnies are running afoul in my head again! **

**Someone help me get rid of them! -ducks as ray guns shoot over my head-**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Loki/Tony**

**Timeline: 2 years after the Chitauri invasion**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Note: Thor will be a little OOC in the first chapter hahaha -sweats-**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Loki Broke My Window Again**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Unexpected Guests**

It's been two years since Loki attempted to take over Earth with the help of aliens calling themselves the Chitauri.

That damned God of Mischief cost the city millions in repair and severely traumatized victims took a long while to recover from that horrific event. Now two years later it appears New York City is finally returning to normal, though its citizens will never forget the lives lost that day, nor the heroes who risked their lives to save them.

The only thing I'm glad for is the fact that Fury decided to leave me alone for the past two years. I've had enough of S.H.I.E.L.D. and their secret missions. I still haven't forgiven them for trying to nuke Manhattan, even if I managed to destroy the entire Chitauri army with that single rocket.

What on Earth are those idiots thinking?

Don't they realize they were willing to wipe out an entire island of civilians just to "contain" the aliens as they proclaimed?

I can see why Fury hates having conversations with the council.

In any case today was just another day for me to relax and work on my latest projects. Pepper was taking care of things at Stark Industries, and no matter how many times she tried, I refused to go to those damn corporate meetings. There's just something about sitting down and listening to people talk that throws me off. I did it when Fury assembled the Avengers, but other than that, I detest anything that had to do with conferences. Even if I happen to be the owner of my own company. It's what I promoted Pepper for.

"Jarvis?" I called out, bending over one of the holographic projections I was tinkering with.

"Yes sir?" the voice of my A.I. butler responded.

"Call Pepper and tell her I've made a reservation at a restaurant for tonight," I instructed.

"Of course sir, would it be the usual one?"

I snorted. "Yes Jarvis."

Maybe I shouldn't have programmed him with a sense of humor.

"Understood."

Humming along quietly to the song that was broadcasting on the radio, I was just about to work on another part of the hologram when the entire tower started shaking. I thought nothing of this. It wasn't unusual for it to be shaking since there's construction going on nearby. Though I regret not soundproofing the building because those drilling noises really get to me. Spinning the hologram around to examine it from all angles -literally- I was just about to have Jarvis save the prototype when a loud crash startled me.

"What the hell was that?" I growled.

"That would be the upstairs window shattering sir," Jarvis responded.

Now my eyes narrowed in anger.

"Hell no. I just put in that new window a week ago!"

Throwing the door open with a little more force than needed, I ran up the stairs and was prepared to have a heated argument with those construction guys working near my tower. Instead of a piece of rubble lying on the ground, I found Loki lying there instead.

* * *

Loki.

The God of Mischief was lying on the floor.

In my tower.

Covered in blood.

Bleeding all over the tiles.

_And _he broke my window again!

What the fuck was he doing here anyways?

He's supposed to be in Asgard being punished or whatever for his part in the Chitauri invasion!

This has to be a dream.

Yes.

It's gotta be.

"Jarvis please tell me I'm dreaming and not seeing this," I said in disbelief.

"Unfortunately sir you are not dreaming," Jarvis responded wryly.

"Have my suit ready because I'm about to hurt someone."

With that said I proceeded to march over to where Loki was laying and grabbed him by the collar of his green armor.

"Bastard, what the hell are you doing here?" I hissed in his face.

God.

He looked horrible.

His hair was matted with dry blood.

There were cuts and scrapes all over his face.

The corner of his lips were busted.

It looked like he was pummeled by someone who was on par with Banner.

Why the hell am I feeling sympathy for this guy?

He threw me out of my fucking window!

"I did not come here to fight," he managed to say, grasping at the arm around his neck.

My eyes narrowed even more. "You have five seconds to tell me why you broke my window before I throw you out of it!"

"Being chased...by...someone..." he gasped.

Loud thunder booming overhead told me all I needed to know.

"Oh hell no," I groaned, rubbing my forehead wearily with my free hand. "I do not want to see him again."

"Hide me, Man of Iron."

I shifted my attention back to Loki. "I beg your pardon? I may be a philanthropist but I don't do charity work for Gods who try to kill me and my friends."

"Please..."

I deliberated.

If Thor was on his way here to my tower looking for Loki, and if he saw me with his little brother...yea I don't want to fight him again. That hammer of his hurts despite how fragile it looks, though I do appreciate it when he charges my suit with lightning. I smirked when I recalled that scene in my head.

Fun times indeed.

"Fine but I swear to god Loki, if you don't tell me what the hell is going on after he leaves, I won't hesitate to call him back and turn you over to your brother," I threatened.

He nodded.

Letting go of his collar so he could breathe once more I led him over to a room, instructing him not to make any sound while several robots began cleaning up the broken glass.

_Boom_.

This time the roof broke as Thor appeared in front of me.

"Holy shit can't you people ever learn to use a door!" I cried in exasperation, staring at the Thor-shaped hole in my ceiling.

"My apologies Tony but I came here tracking the presence of my brother Loki."

I snorted and headed towards the bar. A headache was coming and I needed whiskey. Thor followed me while I got out two glasses, filled them with ice, then poured the white liquid into them, handing one to the God of Thunder.

He made a face. "How do you mortals drink this?"

"It's called alcohol. Now why the hell did you come here of all places?" I asked, keeping my composure.

"Loki escaped from prison back on Asgard. My father ordered me to bring him back to Asgard."

I took another swig. "And you chased him here to my tower because?"

"Because I felt his presence here...though I cannot feel it any longer."

'_That's because the room I hid your brother in hides any form of energy signals.'_

"Sorry but your brother isn't here. If he was I'd turn him right over to you."

Thor looked over my shoulder towards the robots cleaning up the glass. "What are they doing?"

"Oh some idiot from earlier threw a piece of rubble through my window," I casually lied.

"Is this a way of greeting?"

"No! Who would do that in their right minds? It was just an accident. There's construction going on nearby."

"Construction?"

My headache grew into a full-blown migraine. "I'll explain another time. In any case your brother isn't here so please, excuse yourself while I go figure out how to repair the hole you made in my tower."

His head tilted skyward. "I apologize for doing so. I will remember to use the door next time."

He started swinging Mjolnir around in his hand and I stopped him. "No! Use the door," I pointed at said exit. "I don't want another hole in my tower! It took me a long time to repair it after the battle you and Loki had here."

"Apologies," he said, turning to walk out the door.

The moment he was gone from sight I went over to the room and entered to find Loki hunched over near one of the leather couches. He was gripping his right forearm and blood was oozing out, though his blood was blue instead of red.

"The hell? Your blood is blue," I said, bending down to examine the wound.

"That's because I am not of Asgard. I am the last of the Jotun, a race of Frost Giants."

Yup.

My mind is practically throbbing by now.

"Whatever. You can explain this to me later. Right now you need help so get your ass off my floor so I can help you."

Before he could do so the God of Mischief passed out right then and there.

I threw my hands up in the air. "Great. First he crashes through and breaks my window, then his brother does the same to my roof, and now he goes and passes out on me! What the hell have I done to deserve this?"

"I cannot answer that question," Jarvis responded.

"Do me a favor Jarvis. Triple encrypt this footage and put it in my confidential folder. I don't want Fury or S.H.I.E.L.D. sniffing around if they managed to get wind of this," I started dragging Loki's unconscious body towards the medical bay. Thankfully I had the insight to encrypt Jarvis heavily and set up multiple firewalls around his system. Those bastards won't be breaking in so easily.

"Oh and Jarvis?"

"Yes sir?"

"Call Pepper and tell her I'll have to cancel tonight's engagement."

"Understood."

I heaved Loki's body all the way to the medical bay.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_Questions? Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_

_Keep in mind this is fanfiction so anything can happen!_

_Also if I made mistakes here and there in regards to Loki and Thor, do let me know so I can fix it!_

_If enough people like this then I'll put up a second chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: I was having a perfectly fine day until a certain God of Mischief suddenly appeared in my tower, and he broke my new window. To make things worse his golden-haired overprotective big brother, the God of Thunder, also decided to make an appearance and crashed through the roof. I have no idea what's going on, but I do know one thing. That damn Loki broke my window again! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or anything affiliated it aside from the plot of this story! **

**So I have no idea why I decided to write this story.**

**It just hit me in the middle of the night while I was trying to sleep. **

**Those plot bunnies are running afoul in my head again! **

**Someone help me get rid of them! -ducks as ray guns shoot over my head-**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Loki/Tony**

**Timeline: 2 years after the Chitauri invasion**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or anything associated with it! **

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Loki Broke My Window Again**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Why Is Loki So Heavy?**

Jesus.

If I knew Loki was _this _heavy I would've worn my armor and then hauled his ass up the stairs more easily.

By the time I managed to drag him to the medical bay, my floor was stained in blue blood which will take a week to get out, not to mention my back was _very _sore. Even for a guy like me who works out every day, carrying Loki was like carrying a building strapped to my back.

Shit the God was heavy.

"Jarvis remind me to chuck him out the window later for doing this," I grumbled loudly, heaving Loki onto the table.

"Of course sir."

He was a horrible mess.

Pulling out a pair of scissors from the drawer I began cutting open the leather sleeve of his green armor. He did not stir once while I worked, simply lying there like a dead man. If it weren't for the occasional rise and fall of his chest, I would've thought he died, which is kind of absurd since he's an immortal god.

Ripping off the sleeve and tossing it aside, the first thing that greeted me was an enormous slash running up from the tip of his elbow to the base of his shoulder. More blood was steadily oozing out, staining everything around him. He's going to bleed to death unless I stop it. I was just reaching for a towel to wipe the blood with when his eyes shot open, scaring the living daylights out of me.

"Jesus christ Loki! Don't do that," I said angrily.

"Is he..."

"Your brother is gone, but not without leaving a hole in my roof."

"Was he...suspicious?"

I scoffed. "No. Your brother is rather trusting of his friends."

"That was always a weakness of his," Loki tried to move but I pressed him back down.

"You're not moving until that wound is fixed."

"You're giving _me _orders?"

Seriously?

He didn't just say that did he?

"Don't forget you're the one who came crashing through my window and begged me to hide you. You're in no position to be ordering me around," I pressed a gauze against his wound with more force than needed.

"You are a strange mortal."

"Not the first time I heard that line," I muttered. "Jesus why is your blood blue? That's rather creepy."

"I told you I am the last of a race of Frost Giants."

Grabbing a needle and some thread from the cabinet, I went back over to where he was laying and carefully threaded the needle. "I thought you were from Asgard?"

Loki scoffed at my words. "I was raised by Odin, adopted, when I was an infant. I grew up in Asgard with Thor, and only recently did I find out I wasn't really of Asgard. My real father is Laufey, the ruler of the Frost Giants, but he's not alive anymore."

"What happened?"

"I killed him."

My hand paused just as I was about to stitch his wound closed. "And I thought you were mad before, you're even more so now."

"There are many things you do not know about me, Man of Iron."

"My name is Tony Stark," I growled, jabbing him with the needle.

He flinched. "What are you doing to my arm?"

"Stitching it so you don't lose anymore blood," I answered, pulling the needle back and forth, staining my hand blue in the process.

Oh yea.

That's not leaving my memories for a _long _time.

"Can you get rid of your armor? It's hard to work when I'm trying to focus on not being blinded by your helmet."

The God of Mischief stared at me momentarily then blinked, causing his armor to be replaced by more modern clothing. Now that I didn't have to worry about having my eye poked out, it was a lot easier to stitch up his wound.

"There."

"Strange," Loki examined his arm. "Will this come out?" he reached a hand towards it.

I slapped it away. "Don't touch it."

"Why?"

"Because it will open," I growled, tossing the dirty towel away and heading towards the sink.

He followed me.

* * *

For the rest of the day I had to endure a god following me around like a duckling does it mother. It was rather annoying to be honest. I found it hard to work on my projects when a god was breathing down my neck every single second.

"Jarvis did you make an appointment to fix the roof and window?" I called, poking at one of my hologram designs.

"Yes sir, it's been scheduled for tomorrow."

Loki looked around in bewilderment. "Who are you talking to?"

"My A.I. butler," I muttered, trying to remain focused on the task at hand.

"So it is like magic?"

"More like science."

He took a seat at my leather couch, watching me work with those eyes skewering me. I was pretty used to people watching me as I worked, but having a god do the same was somehow...more intimidating. I wouldn't be surprised if he pulled out his Glowstick of Destiny and blasted me with it.

"Why is your chest glowing?"

What is this?

Interrogate Tony time?

"It's my arc reactor," I headed towards the kitchen to make something to eat.

"Arc reactor?" Loki followed me, bending down to stare at my chest just as I was about to carry some eggs over to the stove.

Headache alert.

"Do you mind?"

"Other humans do not have this in their chest. I remember this is the reason why I couldn't control you last time."

Honestly I wanted to throw the whole carton of eggs right over his head.

But I'd rather not have the wrath of a god biting at my ass.

"Because other humans don't have shrapnel in their heart. The arc reactor works like a magnet, a very complicated one, that keeps the shrapnel, which are shards of metal, away from my heart. Take it out and I will die."

"Interesting..." he reached a finger out to touch it.

"Oi, no touching Tony anywhere."

Yup.

I was going to have a _very _long day.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_How is it going so far? _

_Do let me know your thoughts!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: I was having a perfectly fine day until a certain God of Mischief suddenly appeared in my tower, and he broke my new window. To make things worse his golden-haired overprotective big brother, the God of Thunder, also decided to make an appearance and crashed through the roof. I have no idea what's going on, but I do know one thing. That damn Loki broke my window again! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or anything affiliated it aside from the plot of this story! **

**So I have no idea why I decided to write this story.**

**It just hit me in the middle of the night while I was trying to sleep. **

**Those plot bunnies are running afoul in my head again! **

**Someone help me get rid of them! -ducks as ray guns shoot over my head-**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Loki/Tony**

**Timeline: 2 years after the Chitauri invasion**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or anything associated with it! **

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Loki Broke My Window Again**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**I Need A Break **

"How long do you plan on staying here?"

Loki had made himself comfortable on my leather couch when I came out of the shower later during the evening. Fuck. Of all the Avengers to pick from, why did he have to choose _me_? What the hell have I done to deserve this? Banner hates his guts, Natalie would probably shoot him on first sight, Clint would die to shoot an arrow through his skull, and Steve would...well...try to comprehend what the hell is happening since he awoke in the year 2013. Which leaves me.

Fuck.

Why do I always get stuck with the weirdos?

Next thing I'll know is Thor will develop a man-crush on me as well and ugh...nope. Definitely NOT a pretty picture to think about.

"How long do you intend on staying here?" I questioned, arching an eyebrow at the God as I made my way towards the other side of the couch.

"I cannot teleport right now, and Thor is still searching for me. I am inclined not to leave your tower anytime soon."

If I was wearing my suit right now, I'd blast a damn hole through his chest.

"Princess, this is my tower. I make the rules here. Now do make yourself scarce," I glared at him angrily.

He cocked his head to the side, as if he didn't understand my words. "What do you mean?"

"As in I need to change and you need to get out of my room _now,_" I growled.

"Does my presence bother you, Tony Stark?"

Hot damn.

If I knew that saying my name could sound this sexy, well, fuck, I certainly am _very _aroused right now.

No.

Get a hold of yourself Tony!

He's a fucking psychotic God who murdered 82 people in 2 days!

And he threw you out of your fucking window!

Why are you getting hard thinking about him?

Pinching the bridge of my nose between my index and thumb, I inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "Jarvis?"

"Yes sir?"

"If Loki does not leave my tower in ten seconds, launch every missile I own at him."

"Understood."

The God of Mischief smirked at me. "If my presence bothers you that much, then all you have to do is just ignore me."

'_Hard to ignore you when you're occupying my personal space!_'

Exasperated and extremely tired, I threw my hands in the air and stalked up to my bedroom. Once inside I threw myself on the bed immediately and didn't bother pulling up the covers. Only thing I regretted not doing was changing into more comfortable pajamas. Screw it. I'll go commando if I have to. Then again, I don't wanna do that when there's a stalker God in my tower.

I was out like a light.

* * *

When I awoke the next morning Loki was nowhere in sight. I wanted to do a dance right then and there, thinking I had rid myself of the God at last. Of course fate hates me and decided to play a cruel joke on me, because when I went downstairs to get some breakfast, there he was, sitting on the bar counter, looking nonchalant and studying the marble counter-top I had just put in.

"I swear Loki, if you so much as crack that counter-top, I seriously won't hold back on calling your brother to drag your sorry ass out of my tower."

"Is this how you Midgardians greet one another?" he asked in an amused voice.

It's way too early for this.

Way too early.

"Any new messages for me Jarvis?"

"There is one from Director Fury sir."

I groaned.

"What the hell does that guy want now?"

"He's calling a meeting of the Avengers."

"Location?"

"The fortress."

Oh yes.

How can I forget that flying fortress of theirs where I got raped by a propeller? Not to mention Banner hitched a ride on a jet, Natalie smacked some sense back into Barton, and Thor took a tumble in the sky inside a giant fishbowl-shaped container?

Nope.

Totally unforgettable.

"Time?"

"In an hour precisely sir," Jarvis answered.

"Great. Fucking wonderful," I groaned.

* * *

Because I felt like it, I decided to fly to the fortress inside my suit, startling the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. when I suddenly landed in front of them as Iron Man. Thankfully I had the insight to take it apart _before _entering inside. Since I had been here previously, I didn't need anyone to show me where to go. When I arrived at the conference room, there was the entire team, sitting around a table, all staring at me the moment I walked in the door.

"We've been waiting for you Tony," Fury said as I made my way over to take a seat.

"Should I feel flattered?" I responded, crossing my arms over my chest.

"And here we thought you weren't going to show up," Natasha said with a shake of her head.

I smirked at her. "Miss a meeting? Why on earth would I do that?"

"Alright. Let's get to the point. Loki escaped from Asgard and Thor has been sent to get him back," Fury inclined his head towards said God's direction.

"And this has to do with me because?"

"Because you're a part of the Avengers," Steve replied.

"Hey Captain, last I checked, I didn't voluntarily offer myself to become a member."

Thor gave me one of those please-shut-up-and-listen-to-me looks. "Please understand that my brother is dangerous Tony. The All Father has ordered him be captured and returned to Asgard as soon as I can. Seeing as he isn't on any of the nine realms, Midgard is the only place left where he would run to."

I sighed and rubbed my head wearily.

"What are our orders then?" I grumbled at last, wondering how Fury would react if he discovered Loki was currently camping out at my tower.

"We scour all corners of the earth for Loki."

"Sounds like a fucking nice ass plan," I complained.

"Do you have any better suggestions?" Clint spoke up.

My eyes snapped over to his. "How about the leave-Tony-out-of-this-mess plan and let me live my life?"

"You knew what you were getting into when you joined the Avengers," Fury stated calmly.

"I was coerced into this by you," I retorted, arching an eyebrow at him.

Yup.

I fucking need a break from this shit.

A long one.

_Very _long one.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_Short chapter again but I'll make the next one longer!_

_See you all then!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


End file.
